<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i understand thy kisses, and thou mine. by seasandsalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425861">i understand thy kisses, and thou mine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt'>seasandsalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, kind of self indulgent, no beta we die like men, sapnap is so in love with dream, this is short but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasandsalt/pseuds/seasandsalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream always quipped about their height difference (which Sapnap constantly pointed out being <em>only four inches</em>), but Sapnap always fought back, stating that he was above average height and that it’s not his fault that Dream was freakishly tall.</p><p>And although the two of them often joked and fought over it, Sapnap secretly loved it.</p><p>or;</p><p>Sapnap pretends that the height difference between him and Dream bothers him, when in reality he secretly loves its perks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i understand thy kisses, and thou mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tl was in shambles a few days ago about height differences and i got inspired :)<br/>kinda strayed from the original prompt but this is lowkey self-indulgent anyways so it's okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as often as he complained about it, Sapnap secretly loved the difference in height between him and his boyfriend. </p><p>Sure, Dream constantly made jokes about it, poking fun at the way Sapnap relied on standing on the tips of his toes so he could press kisses to Dream’s lips, his nose, his cheeks, all over his face. Sure, Dream teased him about the way his green hoodies hung loosely on Sapnap’s body, the fabric falling past his waist and over his hands, leaving his fingertips peeking out. Sure, Dream always quipped about their height difference (which Sapnap constantly pointed out being <em>only four inches</em>), but Sapnap always fought back, stating that he was above average height and that it’s not his fault that Dream was freakishly tall.</p><p>And although the two of them often joked and fought over it, Sapnap secretly loved it.</p><p>It meant that Dream could walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest to easily rest his chin atop his head. It meant that Sapnap got to drown in Dream’s hoodies, relishing in the warmth of the oversized fabric. It meant that Sapnap got to throw his arms around Dream’s neck and pull him down to capture his lips in a kiss. It meant that Sapnap got to be the little spoon when they cuddled, finding comfort while wrapped tightly in Dream’s arms. </p><p>His favourite thing to come out of the height difference, though, was when they were kissing. </p><p>Dream would tire of leaning down and Sapnap’s toes would begin to hurt from standing on them. So Dream would walk them backwards until Sapnap’s heels connected to the kitchen counter, or the dining table, or one of their desks, or the wall, or any other stable surface. </p><p>The hands clasped to his waist and hips would lower themselves down to the backs of his thighs and Sapnap would be lifted onto the edge of whatever surface Dream steered them to.</p><p>They would pull apart, just for a moment, and give loving looks and gentle smiles. At times like these, Sapnap loved to trace his fingers across Dream’s face, mapping his features with his touch. The blond always leaned into his hand, humming softly. </p><p>Sapnap’s thumb would brush over the curve of pink lips and rest on the side of a strong jaw, the rest of his hand splaying out upon Dream’s cheek and under his chin.</p><p>And he’d pull their faces closer once again, keeping one hand on Dream’s face while the other either snaked up into soft blond hair or travelled down to clasp to his shoulder or bicep.</p><p>Dream’s hands would remain on his thighs, the touch both comforting and invigorating, setting Sapnap’s whole body alight with tingling fire that made him feel <em>alive</em>. </p><p>Dream made him feel alive, and he loved it. Sapnap couldn’t get enough of him. </p><p>He loved the way Dream’s lips fit against his as if they were made to kiss each other, and he loved the feel of Dream’s hands on his thighs, the slender fingers grabbing at skin and sending shivers down Sapnap’s spine. </p><p>He loved the sound Dream made when Sapnap took his bottom lip in his teeth and tugged on it, and he loved that Dream always responded to the tug with kissing harder. </p><p>Dream would move his lips down to his jaw, his neck, his throat, and he would kiss the soft skin gently, teasing Sapnap until he huffed out an impatient sigh and tugged lightly on the blond hair between his fingers. He’d feel Dream’s lips curve into a smile against his neck and the hands on his thighs tighten their grip.</p><p>The lips would begin to press harder into the skin, Dream making sure he would leave pretty marks all over Sapnap’s neck and throat, claiming him as his own. Sapnap’s breath would hitch and catch in his throat, his hands clinging to Dream’s hair as big hands slid up from his thighs to hover over the waistband of his pants. </p><p>And before they went further, Sapnap would be pulled into Dream’s arms, his legs going to wrap around his waist as Dream carried him to the bedroom — although, sometimes, they only made it as far as the couch before Sapnap sunk his teeth back into Dream’s lower lip and caused the taller man’s movement to cease, opting to drop Sapnap on the couch and crawl on top of him instead of walking the rest of the way to the bedroom. </p><p>Wherever they ended up, Sapnap loved what followed. He loved Dream’s touch, rough and commanding yet gentle and loving at the same time; he loved the sounds he elicited from Dream’s lips: soft gasps, deep grunts, breathy moans. He loved the way Dream made him feel better than anyone else has, made sure he was thoroughly pleased; he loved the praise whispered in his ear as they both reached their limit, and he thrived on the tired and happy smile Dream gave him whenever they finished. Sapnap loved it.</p><p>But, most of all, he loved what followed their actions. Dream would brush Sapnap’s hair out of his face before he took the time to clean them both up. When he was finished, he would crawl into bed and pull his boyfriend close. Sapnap would curl into Dream’s arms and press his face into his chest, sighing contentedly when Dream would wrap an arm around his waist. </p><p>Sapnap loved everything about Dream, and although the two of them were constantly bickering over it, he secretly loved their height difference a whole lot more than he let on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't expect my fics to reach large audiences or to be super popular (especially not this one as it's rushed, oops), so if you read the whole thing, i hope you enjoyed :D<br/>i have a <a href="https://twitter.com/seasandsalt">twitter</a> ! come say hi to me if you'd like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>